sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
David Fenton
| cityofbirth = Sydney | countryofbirth = Australia | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Winger / Forward | currentclub = Sydney FC | clubnumber = | youthyears = 2001-2006 | youthclubs = Sutherland Sharks | years = 2007 2008-2009 2010-2012 2012-2017 2017- | clubs = Sutherland Sharks Wollongong FC Lincoln City Rivergate Sydney FC | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = 2013- | nationalteam = Australia | nationalcaps(goals) = 6 (1) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} David Brian Fenton (born September 23, 1989) is an Australian professional footballer who plays for Sydney FC in the A-League. Fenton plays primarily as a winger, but has also played as a striker on occasion. Prior to joining Sydney FC – a club that initially turned him down as a youth – Fenton most notably spent five years with Rivergate in St. Gregory's League A (not to be confused with the A-League), where he was a league champion in 2013 and lifted the SGFA Cup in his final match in 2017. Early life and youth career Fenton was born in Sydney and grew up in the southern suburbs, playing youth football in the Sutherland Sharks FC system. He also played cricket and rugby league for his high school. Club career Wollongong FC After being passed over by his hometown A-League club, Sydney FC, Fenton returned to the Sharks where he played one season in the NSW Premier League before joining nearby Wollongong FC. The club were re-branded as Wollongong Community FC for Fenton's second season (2009), during which they won just one match. Fenton left the club at the end of the year with the intention of playing abroad. Lincoln City In early 2010, Fenton traveled to England, where after a series of trials with various clubs, he signed with Lincoln City, who saw promise in the then-21 year old. The club were relegated from the Football League in Fenton's first season but he was retained for a second season before being released at the end of the 2011-12 campaign. Rivergate In July 2012, Fenton moved to St. Gregory, signing a three-year contract with Rivergate. Originally a left winger but naturally right footed, he was moved to the right by manager Skip Hunter and won a spot in the starting eleven at the beginning of the 2012-13 League A season. Rivergate won the League A championship in 2013, Fenton's first domestic title as a player. Fenton was named to the 2014 SGFA All-Star Game and scored in the team's 5-1 win over Fulham on August 13. Midway through the 2016-17 League A season, Fenton switched from right wing to striker following injuries to Reinhard Bürger and Riley Ruby. His first match starting up front was a 3-1 home win over Helena Point Rangers on January 28, 2017, in which Fenton scored twice, including a goal from the penalty spot. He followed that up with a goal the following week, on February 4, as River trounced Midland International 4-0. Fenton played his final match for Rivergate – the 2017 SGFA Cup Final – on May 28, 2017. After a 2-2 draw in normal time, Fenton scored a penalty in the shoot-out to help Rivergate beat Bonneville United and give Fenton one last piece of silverware as a member of the team. Sydney FC During the January 2017 transfer window, it was reported that Fenton would leave Rivergate at the end of the season and return to Australia to sign with Sydney FC, the club who originally rejected him as a teenager. Fenton confirmed the rumors on social media on February 3, saying he had accepted an offer of a 3-year contract beginning with the 2017-18 season. On May 29, 2017, the day after Rivergate's SGFA Cup Final triumph, Fenton posted a farewell video to the Rivergate fans on his Facebook and Twitter accounts, and reaffirmed he would be signing with Sydney on June 1. Fenton will be expected to start on the right wing for Sydney after Filip Hološko announced he would not be returning to the club following the 2017 A-League Grand Final. Personal life Fenton is of Scottish and Danish descent. He wore shirt number 23 at Rivergate, a number he chose because of his birthday. Category:Player pages Category:Rivergate F.C. players Category:SGFA All-Stars players Category:Players no longer with SGFA clubs Category:People from Australia